Ponytails
by Conspiraty
Summary: Marinette wears her hair in a ponytail and Adrien notices. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: You guys._

 _MY E-MAIL HAS BEEN BLOWING UP WITH E-MAILS FOR FANFICTION :D Seriously, I'm getting like 10 e-mails about favorites every day! Already 700 views for the True Identity one-shot, thank you all ~heart eye emoji~ So I hope you guys enjoy this ML one-shot! 3_

 _~Responses to True Identity~ (And if I butchered your name, I'm sorry. Microsoft Word hates me and it wouldn't change it :s)_

 _SummonerDagger88: Aww thank you! ^3^ I'm glad you loved it! Cx I found it adorable too._

 _Mithrill Shade: Aww, thank you! C: That's one of my favorite parts about the one-shot too :D I can imagine Tikki threatening Plagg one of these days if they meet once again._

 _Tiger Priestess: Thank you, I try to bring the cuteness ^-^ And your username reminds me of Tigress from Kung Fu Panda, I don't know why :D_

 _Yellow 14: Thank you :D And I love to write, I will always be writing c:_

 _Wai-Jing Waraugh: I wouldn't be surprised either. Marinette finding out that Chat Noir is Adrien is possibly happening in Season 3, but we have a long way to go for that. And yes, I can imagine her trying to make things right because that's just how Mari is xD_

 _Rose Tiger: How sweet of you! Thank you c;_

 _Lmb111514: Aw, thank you! C: I love that you love it :D It makes me happy that you love it._

 _Niyatb: Thanks! :D_

 _Babycailly42: Aw, thank you! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh :D It's okay, my French is bad too :s I'm confused, are you asking me to continue the one-shot or are you saying something else?_

 _ScarletSaphire: Wait…what did I apologize for? I am very, very forgetful, I am so sorry. Did I fix something? You can easily find the other one by clicking on my name :D And thank you! :3_

 _Thank you to SummonerDagger88, Amellia Rose, NieEngel, QueenDisney201, Amy Kimura, AnimeLoverFanfiction, ClarissaIsStupid (I'm sure you're not stupid honey cx), Coconut Cat is real, Gem-of-Scath, LeikoHofferson, Lmb111514, Meowie07, Rose Tiger, TheAzureRose8,The Blue Miraculer, TheGirlWhoIsVeryBored, Tiger Priestess, ZoeSummerStarr, avatarinuyasha, jg13145, neverlanding Rapunzel, 2020, niyatb, and victorthesmolbean for putting the one-shot as your favorite! (Whew that's a lot of names.)_

 _Thank you also to Hennakara for following the one-shot! (And most of the mentioned names above already have followed me, so thank you too 3)_

 _I LIKE TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS NOTICED BY PENGUIN SENPAI, YOU WILL NEVER GO UNNOTICED IF YOU ARE THEN SENPAI WILL FIX EVERYTHING._

 _Let's go!_

* * *

Marinette and Alya were chatting and laughing as they walked into the classroom. All of a sudden, Alya felt a wave of heat overflow the classroom. "Oh my lord, it's so hot!" They walked over to their seats and they sat down. "Mari, I'm gonna die of heat." Alya whined. Marinette pondered in thought and her eyes lit up.

"You can borrow my hair tie." Mari took out one of her hair ties and passed it to Alya. Alya grinned and tied up her hair. "Thanks girl! Hey, you should tie up your hair too." Alya shook off her plaid shirt and was wearing a white undershirt underneath.

Marinette took off the other hair tie and pulled her hair into a high ponytail and took off her grey jacket, wearing just her white flower printed shirt.

"Girl! You look hot!" Alya commented. Marinette giggled and Adrien and Nino walked in. They froze as they saw both Alya and Marinette had different hair and wore the shirts they usually don't show. _We're screwed…_

"Dang, Alya looks good today." Nino breathed out, in awe. Adrien was drooling at Marinette. He never saw her hair up (or out of the pigtails for that matter.) and it found it adorable. He couldn't stop staring at her.

Nino looked at Adrien and nudged his arm. "Hey bro, I know you like her look, but we need to sit down now." Nino whispered. Adrien snapped out of his daze and sat down quickly.

The teacher walked in and smiled. "Bonjour class! Today we will be talking about debates! In this lesson…"

Adrien tuned the teacher out. All he could think about was Marinette's look. He fought every fiber in his being to not turn around and stare at her beauty. He didn't really notice how cute she really was until he saw her hair up. It shows more of her beautiful face and eyes…

...Dang, he has a problem.

* * *

Later on, the bell rang and Adrien stood up, gathering his things. He saw Marinette get up and as she passed by him, he grabbed her wrist on impulse. "Hey Mari, I think you look really cute today." He winked at her.

"R-r-really?" Marinette stuttered out. She was turning red by the minute. "Really. I think you should wear your hair up every day. It really brings attention to you."

He let go and walked away, not seeing Marinette faint on the floor. "Adrien Agreste called me cute…I can die happy now…"

* * *

 _Penguin: Adrien, you sly little cinnamon roll! Thank you all for your support :3 Not in the best mood right now, but I'm still gonna end this on a good note! MWAH MWAH TO ALL OF MY CHIBIS THANK YOU._


End file.
